Missing Pieces
by Izen
Summary: As they grow up and face the changes in becoming adults, can they learn to accept what is real and what is not? And is it possible for hearts to connect amidst the chaos of an ordinary high school life? Eventual SasuSaku, InoShika, NaruHina, NejiTen
1. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke

_Author's note_: Friendship, drama, romance can be expected in later chapters.  
_Disclaimer_: Naruto and its characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

SAKURA, NARUTO AND SASUKE

A blob of pink hair, accompanied by a messy blonde head, rushed screaming through the green fields of the park. They were laughing, ecstatic and happy. Without a trace of guilt the pink headed one stuck three of her fingers inside her mouth and swallowed the stolen piece of chocolate. Like most children, she felt no obligation to share her so called profit with her less fortunate friend.

The trees were tall and the leaves were the shade of a perfect emerald. Equally green, sparkling, eyes gazed up at the practically flawless scenery and for the umpteenth time that day, she sighed in sheer delight. This was how she wanted her entire life to be like; green nature, a warm wind, almost melted candy and Naruto.

Spontaneous as she was, the six-year-old girl twirled around, too occupied with herself to notice the admiring looks of her comrade. Her harsh, loud laughter scared away a good deal of the birds but she didn't care. The world was hers, she was its queen. She could call the birds back if she wanted to, with a simple whistle. As if to prove to herself that she could do just that, she blew air from her pouting mouth stubbornly, over and over again but the wheezing sounds didn't lure any of her winged friends back.

Devastated, crushed and severely humiliated she sat down on the grass, butt first, completely ignoring the consequences such an action would have on her white skirt. Bare, childishly chubby arms crossed over a tiny chest and she absolutely refused to face Naruto. Whenever he'd step in front of her, she just spun around to another direction. Again and again until he got the hint and sat down, his back against hers. He was shorter than she was, the palms of his hands were smaller and his legs not as fast. They wore the same size in shoes but the boy insisted on buying bigger ones, convincing himself his feet would grow faster that way. That was Naruto – simpleminded, stubborn and strangely determined. For some reason Sakura wouldn't be too shocked if he one day greeted her with feet as big as clown shoes. Just because he wanted it to be so.

The skinny back against hers flexed and she knocked the back of his head with her own, irritated. He'd spoiled her moment of peace.

"Stop moving, stupid. You ruined it!" Sakura whined and stuck her lower lip out, even though no one was there to see her misery.

"Ruined what?" Naruto asked curiously, yet guiltily. The last thing he wanted was to make his best girl friend sad.

"Like you'd get it", she muttered in response. Sometimes he could be so dense.

Naruto hunched forward, wishing he hadn't done whatever he'd done to upset her, and picked up a rock. It was uneven, weirdly shaped but otherwise pretty ordinary. Nothing special, full of sharp edges and colored a dull shade of gray with elements of white and red.

"Here", he smiled and jerked around suddenly, eager to present Sakura with this gift. It may not be beautiful, but it was unique. One of a kind, and he hoped more than anything at the moment that she would like it or at least approve of it. If she didn't, he'd find something else to give her, do anything to please her. To make her like him back.

"What's that?" she said dumbly, observing the item in Naruto's small, tanned palm. She put her hand over his and grasped around the rock, weighing it in her hand, judging it. "It's kind of heavy", she finally decided.

She was about to mock it, tell him it was silly and that _he_ was silly thinking she wanted it but then she looked up and saw his pleading eyes. For a six-year-old, Sakura was rather intelligent. She was also caring and used to be pretty sensitive but tended to hide it behind a mask if insults. She was too young, still, to realize it was just an act of defense, to prevent her from getting hurt.

"Thank you", she finally worded and pocketed her strange gift. The blonde in front of her looked relieved and grinned widely, like he always did. The whiskers on his cheeks vaguely resembled wrinkles and she giggled.

"What? What's so funny? What? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

He grew almost hysterical. At the same time as he wanted her to be happy, he didn't want her to laugh _at_ him. He wanted to be the strong, brave hero who made her swoon and admire him. The one who held her hand when she was afraid and protected her from dangers. In Naruto's eyes, dangers were dark alleys and stray dogs. He could defeat both, he thought confidently.

The boy was a born optimist. He was never, ever depressed and if he was, he hid it behind big smiles and plenty of jokes. His biggest dream was to become king, or emperor, or something like that, and to prove to the world that he was good enough to be in it. He lost his parents several years ago and all he had to remember them by were some old photographs and Iruka's stories. When other kids wanted bedtime stories about princesses or dragons, Naruto most often went to sleep listening to how beautiful his mother was and how great his father was. Naruto was blonde, like his father, but resembled his mother more when it came to attitude and behavior. She'd been straightforward, open and honest, he'd been told. Not a quiet force like her husband.

"Hey, Sakura", Naruto began but was immediately interrupted by her girlish squeals.

"Sasuke! Over here, over here! This way! Sasuke!"

She waved her arms with an energy and enthusiasm she saved solely for Sasuke and Naruto went back to hide inside his shell. He put on his frown and turned around to glare at the raven haired boy striding over in their general direction. His hands were in his pockets, they're always in his pockets, Naruto pointed out to himself. Like he's ashamed of his hands. Or doesn't know what to do with them.

Little did Naruto know, Sasuke kept his hands in his pockets to avoid human contact. He was turning six that year as well, and was already a bit of a loner. Instead of showing the world around how afraid he was of not fitting in, of being different, he found it easier to act like he was just the way he wanted to be. But one look at Naruto was all it took for him to be angered by his own choice and that's why he disliked Naruto so much. The blonde goof ball made him doubt, made him feel weak and wrong.

Ignoring Sakura like he sometimes did, Sasuke sat down a few yards away and stared at a squirrel making its way up a tree. He belonged with them yet he didn't. Somewhere in between was his favorite place. His safe spot.

Nonetheless, deep down he knew he belonged with them. When he was really angry with them he'd imagine what life would be like without them and found it to be surprisingly empty. So he reluctantly inspected the green stains on Sakura's skirt and the envious frown on Naruto's face. His mind played up a number of likely scenarios.

"Naruto and I took a piece of chocolate from old lady Tsunade down the street", Sakura admitted cheerfully, adding her prettiest smile. "She got really angry and chased us all the way to the park. Naruto didn't get any chocolate", the girl added after a while, suddenly not so cheerful any more. "He gave me a rock."

"Who?" Sasuke asked, confused by her irrational storytelling.

"Naruto of course. Look", she said and dug deep in her pocket, shortly after showing the newest arriver her latest gift.

Sasuke looked and said nothing. Girls were annoying and Sakura was no exception, but he tolerated her because they knew each other. The fact that Naruto shared something with her that he, Sasuke, didn't made him irritated. He looked around and a rare smile dominated his face for a second or two.

"Here", he offered and held out his hand to Sakura, who made big eyes.

"Wow", she breathed and patted the shiny object with her fingertip. "It's beautiful."

Hidden in the grass he'd found an earring. It had been stepped on so the shape was a bit off and a stone was missing but it had to beat a rock, Sasuke figured. Now he wasn't an outsider. He was one of them again and he could tease Naruto and ignore Sakura like they were his best friends.

At the end of their day together, the three lay down on the grass and Sakura felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

"I wish things could be like this forever!"

* * *

_Next chapter_: Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji


	2. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji

_Author's note_: Chapter two, a few chapters to go before the time skip.  
_Disclaimer_: Naruto and its characters all belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO:

INO, SHIKAMARU AND CHOUJI

Shikamaru was a laid-back child. He was independent – as independent as a child his age could be – and rarely let himself get bothered or influenced by other people. He participated in games only when he absolutely had to, and would rather just lie on a bench somewhere picturing foreign lands among the clouds. He sometimes dreamed he was up there, free and innocent without a care in the world. Shikamaru already considered himself unusually burdened by life's all issues and demands which normally would have made him an angry, bitter child, had it not been for Chouji, the nearest thing he had to a soul mate.

A blanket was spread out on the grass and they were camped dangerously close to a sandbox. Shikamaru had already predicted the amount of sand they'd be going home with and the degree of anger his mother would display when her husband arrived with a backpack full of sandy items. She'd be furious, especially since this blanket had belonged to her grandmother. Shikamaru had tried to point this out to his father but the old geezer wouldn't hear him out, so there was no use in trying again.

The sun conveniently his behind a large cloud and Shikamaru opened his eyes. Not ten feet away, three kids were playing in the sand. They pretended it was winter and threw "snowballs" at each other. Catastrophe wasn't far away, Shikamaru deemed, and strolled away from the blanket without a word. Games didn't interest him if they didn't involve some sort of mental challenge and a sand fight did not.

He heard his father call for him and raised his hand impatiently, didn't dare to turn around. He was, after all, a kid, and any normal kid would find it amusing to see their father being hit in the head by a fistful of sand. It was just a matter of time and he couldn't ruin this perfect plan by smirking and thereby making Shikaku suspicious.

"Shikamaru", Chouji panted and caught up with him. "Wait. For me."

A chubby boy jogged up next to the lazy child and breathed deeply and rapidly.

"Wait", Shikamaru announced.

"That's. What I said", Chouji said confused.

"Listen."

Chouji held his breath and pretended his heart wasn't beating as fast as it actually was. In the background he heard Shikaku calling for his son and then suddenly something interrupting him. Judging by the sound of it, "something" was painful enough to distract the man long enough for Shikamaru and Chouji to wander off on their own.

"Where are we going?" Chouji asked anxiously. He didn't want to worry anyone and wasn't as sure of himself as Shikamaru was.

"Anywhere. Not far", Shikamaru promised but kept walking in a slow pace until they found a small gap between some trees. "Come", Shikamaru urged and almost, almost ran towards the open space. "Look, can you see that?"

"See what?" Chouji, who saw nothing but white dots on a clear blue sky, asked.

"That cloud. It looks just like your old man", Shikamaru snickered.

"Does not", the bigger boy argued, hurt on his father's behalf.

"Just lie down", Shikamaru begged and set an example by following his own directions. "Now tell me what you see."

"Clouds."

"Use your imagination."

"...white clouds?"

"Think about something you really like and then look closely at the clouds."

The thinner one wasn't a patient child but for his best friend's sake he could make pretty much any sacrifice. Even if it annoyed him, sometimes.

"A hamburger", Chouji said after a while, sounding happier now. "And fries!"

"Yeah", the friend agreed and saw something completely different. "And a big steak."

"Yeah..."

In the distance a girl was screaming but neither boy cared. They were alone in their own, private world.

"Shikamaru", Chouji's childish, light voice came. "That cloud looks just like you."

The other boy noted the compliment hidden beneath those simple words and smiled inwardly. Chouji and he were best friends but rarely spoke of how much they meant to each other. It was just sort of obvious, it went without saying.

"Yeah. And the one next to it looks like you."

The formerly distant screams and shouts had gotten surprisingly much closer and if one listened carefully, words could be detected or rather, names.

"SHI-KA-MA-RU! CHOU-JI!"

The last syllable dragged on for ever, the boys thought, and the two sat up just in time to notice the fuming blonde coming their way. Her hair was longer than most six-year-olds', but still not as long as she wanted it to be. A third of her face, including a piercingly blue eye, was hidden behind a cascade of blonde hair. She constantly wore purple dresses or shorts to "highlight her eyes", as her mother often expressed it.

"How _dare_ you sneak away from me like that! Do you have _any_ idea how long I've been looking for you? Mom will be _so_ mad when she hears this! And I want _ice cream_!"

It was one of Ino's trademarks; emphasizing too many words because she thought people would take her seriously if she did. Her biggest dream was to be an adult, to be admired and respected. In more than one way her dream resembled Naruto's but hers was more shallow.

Ino demanded a lot of attention, or so people thought. What Ino really wanted was for people to understand her and when they didn't, she got angry and loud. She labeled herself "misunderstood" and thought the world was insane for not being on her level. This resulted in a slight arrogance, but a loving, confused arrogance.

Shikamaru stretched his arms while Chouji looked nervous and scared. He was afraid of Ino's comments, they could get nasty at times. He was thankful Shikamaru was there to handle the furious blonde.

"Let's go back", the little genius finally said after having Ino wait for his reaction for nearly a whole minute.

"What? That's _all_ you have to _say_ for yourself?" What about ice cream, she wanted to ask but didn't. She was above material object for the moment.

"It's getting dark."

He wandered off on his own, hands supporting his neck. Chouji giggled but stopped the moment he saw Ino's dark eyes.

"I demand that you listen to me!" she complained loudly and stalked after him. "Shikamaru! _Shikamaru_!"

"Troublesome", the boy muttered and stopped without a warning. Ino was an inch from walking straight into his backside. Inhaling deeply she prepared to tell her friend off for not doing as he was told – even though she hadn't told him to do anything quite yet but that was irrelevant – when he stuck his hand out and forced her to take what he held in it.

A big, shiny coin sparkled in Ino's hand and a smile lit up her face. She gasped as she inspected it closer but couldn't read the number on the surface. Ino knew it was meant for ice cream – another thing that went without saying – and the mere thought lightened her mood immediately.

She skipped up to Chouji and her hero of the day and sang all the way back to the camp.

That was possibly the day Ino's love for sparkling things began.

* * *

_Next chapter_: Kiba, Shino and Hinata


	3. Kiba, Shino and Hinata

_Author's note_: You really aren't going to review, are you...?  
_Disclaimer_: Naruto and its characters all belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE:

KIBA**, **SHINO AND HINATA

Disorder and chaos ruled the small area. Turned over plates, broken glasses and traces of food on the ground had Hinata hyperventilating. She was a harmonic, organized child who grew up in a clean, strict home with equally clean, strict schedules and rules. It wasn't in her system to disobey either one and right now she wasn't obeying any of her father's orders. The situation was out of control and Hinata was therefore in tears, devastated. She blamed herself, she always did, anything else was unthinkable. For a child who was always smiling, she was oddly troubled by her surroundings. Some people were just born guilty and Hinata was undoubtedly one of them. It wasn't hard for her to find flaws in everything she did and if she, for a change, was satisfied with one of her achievements, her father was always there to tell her what she had messed up that time. So how could she blame other people when the one who did more mistakes than anyone else was in fact she herself?

This kind of thinking resulted in a weak, frightened Hinata. She constantly thought twice before speaking and most often decided not to speak at all just in case someone would be offended by her humbly meant words. Hinata became a bit egocentric this way, unintentionally. She always thought of her own position first, then other people. How she presented herself was more important than how others presented themselves to her.

She was a girl most children pitied and laughed at. Luckily, Kiba didn't. He treated her like he'd treat anyone else and that way prevented Hinata from getting completely lost in her own fate, and at least a bit open to the outside world. He always made her think of anything but her own pathetic self. She loved him for it, but not the way he wanted her to.

Kiba's loud exterior was his way of seeking attention, good or bad. He was meant to be in the spotlights, that he had already figured out. As many children do, he thought of himself as old and smart enough to make mature decisions and he had been the one who let loose all the dogs in the closed, secured area. Because they deserved freedom, of course.

He was one of those boys who meant well but showed it in a totally awkward fashion. He could say one thing and mean another and it happened, frequently, that other children ended up disliking him because he was either rude or just plain obnoxious. Jealously was an issue for many, because Kiba wasn't the only one who wanted attention but by far the one who got most of it. It was one of his greatest skills, and weaknesses. The fact that he needed attention, craved someone else's approval or admiration annoyed him and he envied Shino who simply didn't care.

Shino cared more for butterflies than he did for his classmates. Girls would call him mysterious, boys would call him weird but they all agreed he wasn't ordinary. He wasn't normal, even. Hinata was actually the only female, except his sisters and his mother, who would be around him out of their own free will. She didn't fear spiders – not much, anyway – or ladybugs. And beetles were kind of cute. Insects would gather around Shino for reasons no one would ever know but he'd grown accustomed to it.

The bug-boy was a lonely bug-boy. He didn't understand people who feared bugs and therefor distanced himself those very people, because he and "the mass" didn't go well together. It was the foundation of friendship to understand, respect and care for one another. Those were the words Shino used to explain to people who asked him if he wanted to come out and play. His voice was melodic, soothing and calm. In other words – in Kiba's words to be more exact – his voice was extremely annoying. Kiba called Shino annoying and arrogant and Shino never argued. Honesty was one of his virtues and whenever he spoke, whatever came out of his mouth, the words would be completely true.

The air of superiority he surrounded himself with scared a lot of people off but was what drew Hinata to him. The girl needed someone to look up to - a role model, a person to please. She needed desperately to be evaluated and graded because that was the only way she was ever appreciated. The fact that she rarely got good evaluations didn't bother her very much.

"Arf, arf!" Kiba howled and ran after the now stray dogs.

Shino sighed and pressed the dark glasses further up his nose. He'd been studying an ant and wanted to find out where the nest was but thanks to the pack of dogs running everywhere he would never be able to focus on the task at hand.

"Kiba", he called. "Cease this nonsense."

He spoke like an adult, creating a further gap between himself and most of his comrades. He didn't care.

"What?" Kiba's high pitched voice complained. "Why?"

"Why?" Shino repeated and secretly smiled behind his collar. "Because you are disturbing others. Plus, Hinata is crying."

"No she isn't!" Kiba quickly argued, more for the sake of arguing than winning the discussion.

The darker boy said no more and let Hinata's whining do the talking. His point was made, he'd defeated Kiba in a mindless conversation. Again.

The wilder one of the boys rushed to Hinata's aid, running around her in circles asking what was wrong, over and over again until he finally realized that his behavior made her cry even harder. She covered her face with her chubby hands to hide her shame but nothing could mask her loud sobs.

Shino spoke again. "Stand still and ask her what's wrong", he suggested without even looking up.

Instead of arguing, Kiba cocked his head to the side and forcefully removed Hinata's hands from her face. "What?"

"The-he me-hess. Fa-hather won't li-hike thi-his."

Kiba stared at her. "But he's not here", he stated and suspiciously looked around.

"Bu-but he'll kno-know."

"Only if you tell him. Shino and I won't! Promise!"

She looked at his mischievous grin and the tiny finger he held out towards her. "Promise?" he said again.

"Lie?" Hinata asked quietly, not liking the thought. She'd been told not to lie.

"Not lie. Just don't tell him. And if he asks, blame it on me!" Which she ought to do since the mess was his fault but Hinata didn't see it that way. She was equally guilty for not stopping Kiba in time.

"Promise?" Kiba urged for the third time.

"P-Promise!" Hinata smiled bravely and crossed fingers with him. Behind her bangs her eyes were shining brightly with held back joy. She had a kind of secret with someone and it wasn't a lie!

A cloud had been distracting the sun for a while but now the warm rays shone through and straight down at them. A few grownups had arrived to the scene, among them Kiba's mother. She looked rather displeased but concentrated on catching the animals again with the help of her own two dogs.

Shino had positioned himself next to Hinata and held up a paper tissue in front of her face. Kiba snatched it away and stuck his tongue out at Shino. This time he was sure he'd won.

"Ha-ha, I get to wipe her tears!"

"And blow her nose", Shino pointed out.

"And blow her...what?"

"Snot."

"S...not? Ew!"

"Ki-Kiba. He's just jo-"

"I DON'T WANT TO BLOW HINATA'S NOSE!" he yelled and dropped the tissue on the ground before standing up and running away to his mother.

"Shino. That was mea-mean."

The bug-boy didn't reply. He'd found an injured bumblebee in the grass and was observing it with great interest. It was missing a wing but kept struggling to get up and fly away again.

That bee had something all three of them lacked, Shino reflected. Strength and endless determination.

* * *

_Next chapter_: Lee, Tenten and Neji


	4. Lee, Tenten and Neji

_Author's note_: I never thought I'd resort to blackmail but next chapter will be **post timeskip** and I could use some encouragement.  
_Disclaimer_: Naruto and its characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR:

LEE, TENTEN AND NEJI

Lee kicked the ball expertly, passing it over to Tenten who, instead of passing it on to Neji, took it in her hands and threw it at Lee's head. The boy with bowl-shaped hair dodged it with ease, looking at Tenten with serious, round eyes. The girl was acting hostile again, like she always did when her parents flew to China and left her behind. Her hair was put up in two simple buns, one on each side of her head. They made her feel at home even in this foreign land.

"Tenten, you mustn't ruin this moment of our youth", Lee lectured. He believed it to be his mission in life to inspire others to treasure their time on earth. He was seven years old and already a "pain in the ass", as some of the older kids would say. Tenten just called him stupid.

"Stupid", she echoed his thoughts. "I don't wanna play ball right now." Tenten looked around on the ground and saw a nice looking stick. "Let's play pirates!"

"But pirates were villains, robbers and murderers!" Lee objected, shocked that Tenten would even consider that kind of game.

The brunette sighed heavily and knew she wouldn't get Lee to play with her unless she found a good reason for him to do so.

"Aren't you being...uh...judgmental?" she said in her most reasonable voice.

Lee eyed her suspiciously. "How so?"

"I mean, poor pirates... no one even tried to understand them. Not even today. Not even you, Lee."

She was getting impatient. Inside she was furious and just wanted to take it out on someone. Preferably on Lee, with a stick. She didn't understand that she was angry of being abandoned, left by her parents again. Didn't know that anger was the easiest and most natural way to cope for a child their age.

"You have a point", the boy admitted slowly. "Alright! Let's play pirates! Neji?"

A boy, taller than both of the other children, turned his head to the side. His long hair danced in the wind before settling over his upper back and shoulders.

Tenten rolled her eyes and thought that Neji could be such a chicken. He hardly ever participated in their games and hated getting his clothes messy. And his hair was so much prettier than hers. The last thought was irrational but the fact still annoyed Tenten. He thought he was so much better than she and Lee.

Meanwhile Lee had found himself a stick and was furiously beating up the air around him. He swung his "sword" like he was actually dueling with someone. Tenten rolled her eyes again and hit Lee on the head from behind.

"Cheater!" he accused to which Tenten responded with a grin and a carefree shrug.

"Pirate", she said. "Just making it auhen...authehen..."

"Authentic?" Neji finished for her with an irritated sigh. He really hated it when people couldn't even express themselves properly. He had once been a sensitive boy, insecure and vulnerable. He had made it a habit to know everything and to know it right. He wanted to be flawless so that no one could ever question him or the things he did. A perfectionist, in other words.

"You're no fun", Tenten stated childishly. "I hate you!"

"Tenten!" Lee gasped. "You mustn't-"

"But he's being _stupid_!"

"Am _not_!" Neji quickly defended himself. It was unforgivable for anyone to question his intelligence.

"Are too!"

Lee walked up to Neji, who promptly shoved him aside. He then picked up a third stick from the ground and held it up in front of Tenten. "So you want to _play_?" he said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement made by an angry seven-year-old.

"I wanna fight, stupid!" Tenten countered.

To Lee it was absurd. Two suddenly angry, vicious children were threatening each other with sticks. Tenten was strong, probably stronger than both of the boys, but Neji was quick and graceful. The outcome was impossible to predict.

"Stop it!" Lee demanded but no one listened. "I'm telling!"

Neji came at Tenten with dangerous precision. She swung her 'sword' in his direction and managed to hit him on the arm but he ignored it and poked her in the stomach with his own weapon. This resulted in a frightened Tenten who couldn't comprehend why she suddenly wasn't able to breathe properly. The fight was over sooner than it had started and against her will the girl was rolled up on the ground while her hands shielded her abdomen. Angry tears climbed down her chubby, dirty cheeks and only willpower kept her from shouting out her pain.

"Neji!" Lee gasped and stared at the outcome of the battle. "You mustn't injure a pure maiden! Gai-sensei would be very disappointed."

Neji snorted and turned around to leave. A part of him felt guilty amidst the triumph of winning so easily. Tenten was after all his comrade.

"Ha!" Tenten suddenly laughed, victorious. She had grabbed her stick and struck her pale-eyed friend's knees from behind and he was currently the one laying on the ground, gaping, while she had successfully stood up. "Take that!"

"Cheater", Neji wheezed.

"Loser", Tenten countered and stuck her tongue out.

"Crybaby."

"Old fart!"

"Masculine."

Tenten gasped, gravely insulted by his last comment. She knew she wasn't pretty or weak like the other girls and perhaps she didn't scream when the boys flipped her skirt – it was only panties, anyway – but she was not _masculine_!

"Orphan!" she retorted in an irritated voice but soon regretted her choice of word.

Neji averted his eyes and Tenten covered her mouth with both of her hands. Lee's jaw had dropped and he said nothing. The atmosphere was suddenly extremely tense and the only sound resonating around them was that of cawing crows.

"I-...I'm sorry, Neji, I didn't- _oof_!"

Neji attacked his female friend and tackled her to the ground, holding her down with his hands pressed against her shoulders. His pale, pale eyes were arrowed and his hair danced in the wind in the same rhythm as the leaves on the branches.

Kicking and biting was Tenten's initial reaction when she couldn't break free using sheer force but Neji didn't allow her to escape. By accident she happened to brush by his side with her fingers and his reaction was surprising, almost violent, but ended instantly.

"Ooh", Tenten smiled evilly and poked her playmate in the side again. Same reaction.

"Lee, tickle him!" she screamed and proceeded to poke him wherever she could. Almost hesitantly Lee snuck up on his self proclaimed rival and did the same as Tenten was doing. It wasn't long before the three were laying in a heap on the ground, laughing and screaming. It was an all out war and only one could walk away the victor.

Or, as in this case, no one won. Instead the act resulted in three panting children sprawled on the grass, legs and arms intertwining randomly.

"This is nice, isn't it?" the girl sighed contentedly.

"Yeah", Neji agreed and smiled freely.

"This is youth", Lee decided and turned his head to the side to inspect his best friends. They were both wearing happy faces, Tenten was even crying from laughing too much. For once Neji had dirtied his clothes and his prince-like appearance was replaced with a more relaxed, casual look. Lee knew that he, himself, was just as messed up as the other two but he was just glad. So very glad that he was allowed to spend his days like this with two youthful friends who, although they never said so, needed him. Two people could never make a circle, but with three anything was possible.

* * *

_Next chapter_: Plus 10


	5. Plus 10

_Author's note_: "Plus Ten", meaning ten years later.  
_Disclaimer:_ Naruto and its characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE:

PLUS TEN

"Sakura!"

"No."

"Sakura!"

"No."

"Come on, Sakura!"

"No."

"Lend me your homework!"

"No."

"I forgot to do it, come on, lend me your homework!"

The rosette-haired girl stopped abruptly and Naruto quickly embraced her from behind, his arms around her neck and his lower lip sticking out in a pout.

"Come. On. Sa-ku-ra!"

"No. Way."

"Aah! You're too cruel!"

She turned around in his embrace and stared at him, his face just inches from her own. Her forehead was in level with his chin so she had to tilt her face upwards to even meet his gaze. His blue orbs were glazed with fake tears and there was something very childish about his whole face. By chance was it the whiskers on his cheeks, or that stupid expression.

"You look like a little kid", she finally pointed out and expected him to cry and make a scene but he just leaned his forehead against hers and sighed in defeat.

"And you two look like a couple so break it up", Sasuke commented as he passed the two.

"That's because we're going out. Right, Sakura?" Naruto grinned and peered at Sasuke over the young woman's shoulder.

"No we're not! What kind of lies are you making up in your head? Idiot Naruto!" Sakura fumed and broke free from the blonde's death grip. "Wait for me, Sasuke!"

With a depressed frown Naruto picked up his bag from the ground and threw it over his shoulder before following his two comrades. One of them was his childhood crush and the other was his rival but both were special to him. They were the first to accept him for who he was, even though Sakura tried hard to make it look like she didn't care about him at all. When she first found out about his true feeling for her, he had been so afraid she'd push him away but she remained by his side, loyally.

"Naruto, hurry up or we'll be late!" he heard her scream from the entrance gates to the school.

Every day was the same. Sakura's house was the farthest from school so she always picked Sasuke up on her way, and then the two of them went to Naruto's apartment to fetch him. Thereafter the blonde and the emerald-eyed girl would bicker until the destination was reached.

Once Naruto reached the school gates Sakura was long gone, off to her own classes, and he walked side by side with Sasuke, who was in the same class as the blonde. They weren't exactly in a rush since their homeroom teacher, Kakashi, always - without fail - showed up fifteen minutes late every morning. In a way, he was very punctual.

"Hey, Sasuke-bastard."

"What?" asked the teen who had long since stopped questioning Naruto's nickname for him.

"Can I borrow your homework?"

"You can't."

"Aah, you're just as bad as Sakura! Just not as pretty..."

"It's like this every day, you total moron. Do your homework for once."

"But I was busy last night!"

"And the night before that?"

"Of course!"

Sasuke wasn't going to ask what his idiot friend was busy doing, he was afraid the answer would cost him too many braincells. At times the jet-haired teen was surprised he hadn't gotten stupid, what with hanging around Naruto so much but then again, who knew what kind of super genius he _could've_ been if the blonde hadn't been around during their childhood?

The bell rang eight times and the principal's voice echoed through the corridors thanks to the speakers. She was greeting them and wishing them a studious day, although it came off more like a threat rather than encouragement.

"That old granny. Oh, hey, Hinata!" Naruto called and waved his arms like a madman, signaling to a girl a few yards away. She was standing outside classroom B, one of the rooms used by the freshmen.

"You total moron, that's our classroom, why would you call for her to get over here when she's obviously right where she should be?"

Even so, the small girl hurried over to them and smiled shyly. "Good morning, Naruto, Sasuke."

The latter nodded and brushed by her while Naruto, being a complete flirt, threw an arm around her shoulders and started a conversation, or something along those lines. By an onlooker it would most likely be referred to as a monologue.

"Hey, Hinata, could I possibly copy your homework?" the blonde grinned sheepishly while guiding her through the classroom.

"Ah, um...no, you mustn't do that", she finally stammered and blushed prettily while at the same time looking away.

"Aw, you too Hinata? Geez, what's wrong with the world today?"

"I think what she's trying to say is that you should accomplish your goals by your own means", a dry voice commented from behind.

"Gaara!" Naruto called and them threw himself towards the boy, who simply stepped aside. "Can I borrow your-"

"All right, class, to your seats, I don't want to dirty my hands today", Kakashi demanded and sat down on his desk. "Pass down your assignments and then we'll continue from where we left off yesterday."

Naruto raised a hand.

"And if you haven't completed your assignments", the teacher continued and sent a meaning look Naruto's way, "you will be rewarded with an hour's detention during which you will clean up in my office."

Hinata looked sad on her blonde classmate's behalf and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"That's unfair!" Naruto yelled. "The reason I couldn't do my homework was because you gave me detention yesterday!"

Kakashi sighed heavily. "And why did I give you detention yesterday?"

"Because I hadn't done my homework."

"Right. Then, let's move on to page 48, piece three. Hinata, read it to us."

And Naruto was forced to accept his cruel fate and the fact that he'd be late for dinner yet another day.

* * *

In the classroom next door, 1-A, Shizune had just smacked Nara Shikamaru on the head with a textbook to wake him up. He was also rewarded with detention and an malicious smile from Ino. Sakura, who sat on Ino's other side, silently mused that some people simply don't learn. This was the fifth time this month that Shikamaru fell asleep during class. Stupid Ino's boyfriend.

"If everyone's awake now", Shizune snapped and inspected her class with threatening eyes, "I will introduce our transfer student. Enter."

All members of Konoha High School's class 1-A stared silently as a young, unusually good - yet strangely familiar - looking man strode into the classroom. He had the appearance of a noble version of Uchiha Sasuke and he smiled. Sakura noted with a twitch that the girls, Ino included, were staring like he was an animal at the zoo.

"Nice to meet you all", he greeted politely while his smile freaked the pink-haired freshman out. "Please be gentle with me."

The only seat available was in the front row, between two other boys, so it ended up being a situation no one approved of.

"Shizune, I demand we rearrange our seating arrangements!" a girl shouted and more, similar, demands arose. In the end the poor teacher had no choice but to oblige and in turn all the students had to go pick up a note from a basket by the teacher's desk. On that note was a number connected to one of the desks in the room.

The idea was very simple but the result apparently dissatisfying. This time Sai, which was his name, got the seat between Shikamaru and a window. Furthermore, it was in the far back so he wasn't in range of the girls' view.

"I can't believe these people are sixteen years old..." Sakura muttered and then glanced at the girl to her right. "And how come I always end up next to you?"

"Fate", Ino smiled cutely and peered at her best girlfriend. "It's been like this since elementary school, hasn't it? It's a wonder you're still surprised. We can't be separated."

Sakura chuckled. "Isn't Shikamaru jealous? Hey, Ino, you should give up on him and date me. You already said it's fate, didn't you?"

The blonde stretched out a hand and caressed Sakura's cheek while the latter trailed the blonde's arm with a finger.

"Such a naughty girl, forehead."

"You say the most foolish things, pig."

"A-_hem_!" Shizune coughed and glared at her two loudest students. "I don't care about your sexual preferences and whatnot but will you please _keep it out of my classroom?!_"

"Yes Ma'am!", the two girls, who immediately parted, replied simultaneously. Before the lesson started again, they looked at one another and giggled.

* * *

_Next chapter_: Of kittens and hiccups


End file.
